Fuegoleon Vermillion
|chapter= }} is a nobleman of House Vermilion and the captain of the Crimson Lion squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Fuego Leon is a tall man with a pair of purple eyes and long straight vermilion hair. His hair is neatly combed to the back while leaving his long fringe combed to the left in a wavy hairstyle. One of Fuego Leon's notable features is the red marking that can be found on his eyes. Another feature would a diamond shape mark of similar color on the center of his forehead. Additionally, he also wears a pair of red earrings. Fuego Leon's attires consist of a light-colored tunic in which covered by a dark blue shirt with long sleeves and high collar. The said shirt is decorated with gold-colored fabric with vertical stripes design on its edges, collars and along the sleeves. In order to keep the shirt together, Fuego Leon also wears a purple sash around his waist. Moreover, Fuego Leon wears a light-colored trousers and a pair of high boots with similar design as his jacket. On top of his attires, Fuego Leon wears a red robe that covers his entire body. As a member of the Crimson Lion squad, Fuego Leon also wears the squad's signature robe that only covers his torso. His squad robe has similar color as his personal robe. The robe has gold intricate designs at the lower front edge and complemented with a scarf of similar red color. Additionally, a pair of gold-colored ropes are protruding from between the scarf and the robe at the front in which a purple stone is decorating each end. Lastly, the squad's insignia is located at the center back of the robe. During his childhood, Fuego Leon has shorter hair, which he tied with a band. Additionally, he has not sport a diamond-shape symbol on his forehead yet. His attires are similar to those he wears as an adult, but the shirt has short sleeves.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, page 16 Personality Fuego Leon is a fair person that judges people from their true worth rather than their social status. This side of him is seen when he is defending Asta from the House Silva's oppression by reasoning with them that Asta was brought by Julius Nova Chrono, which means that the Magic Emperor has acknowledge his worth. Furthermore, his act also shows his view of justice where he would not stand and stay silence when someone is being oppressed regardless of the reason or the status of the perpetrator.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 15-17 Fuego Leon has also been shown to have a charismatic personality in which translates to his leadership ability. He is able to quickly take charge of a situation and deploys orders accordingly, such as giving several Knights orders after shortly being informed that the Royal Capital is being invaded.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, pages 11-14 Fuego Leon is also very calm and collective in dire situations. He is capable of analyzing and finds his opponent's weaknesses, even while defending against a barrage of attacks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, pages 11-17 Moreover, Fuego Leon is a wise man with a no nonsense mentality where he would immediately scold anyone that lose focus in an important situation. His wisdom can be seen when he is willing to consult Noelle Silva after she was humiliated by her siblings, regardless of her reputation within the noble community.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 27, pages 8-10 Lastly, as a noble, Fuego Leon is still a prideful man where he could easily be angered by the slightest hint of impoliteness, such as when Noselle Silva is giving him a condescending remark.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 17-18 Biography Fuego Leon was born as the oldest son of House Vermilion. He spends most of his childhood and early adulthood alongside his younger brother. He develops a strong bond with the latter as he trains him to improve his ability.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, page 2 In the meanwhile, Fuego Leon also forges a rivalry with one of his distant relatives, Noselle Silva. The relationship is preserved, even after both of them are inducted into their respective squad of the Magic Knights. One day, Fuego Leon marks himself with a diamond-shaped symbol on his forehead as he vows to become the next Magic Emperor. When Leopold asks him of it, he explains to him the weight of the symbol within their family.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, page 18 During his tenure as the captain of the Crimson Lion squad, Fuego Leon attends one of the Magic Knight entrance exams where Rades, a commoner, is the best performing mage of the exam.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, page 5 One day, six years later, Fuego Leon returns back to the Noble region after preventing a foreign invasion along with the Magic Emperor and several other captains of the Magic Knights squad. The moment they arrived, they are welcomed with cheers and joy by the Noble region's citizens.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 4 Six months later, Fuego Leon attends a Magic Knights Entrance Exam in which Asta and Yuno are participating, along with his younger brother.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 10 During the exam, Fuego Leon becomes curious on the reason behind Asta's inability to fly using the broom that was given to him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, pages 14-16 At the end of the exam, Fuego Leon recruited one of the participants into his ranks before leaving the venue.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 6 Sometime later, Fuego Leon is invited to a War Merits Conferment Ceremony that would honor his brother at the Magic Knights headquarters. While they are waiting for Julius at the venue, the said Magic Emperor arrives while bringing 5 young Knights along with him to attend the ceremony as well.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 18-19 At the end of the ceremony, Fuego Leon proceeds on attending a celebratory banquet that the Emperor had prepared.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 6-7 After Julius Nova Chrono left the banquet hall, the situation goes awry when several Knights are clashing with the Knights that were brought by Julius. Seeing that the conflict is going for the worse possibility when Noselle steps in to reprimand Asta, the Crimson Lion captain quickly prevents his fellow captain from conducting the act of attacking a young Magic Knight.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, page 15 Fuego Leon tries to reason with him by saying that Julius whom brought him to the ceremony must have already acknowledged Asta's worth. Unfortunately, the tension between the captains rise when Noselle retaliate by passively insulting Fuego Leon's family. As both captains release a hostile pressure of magical power, someone enters the hall and informs the Knights that the Royal Capital has been invaded.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 17-20 Hearing the report, Fuego Leon immediately conduct a strategy meeting with the other Knights to get a grasp of the situation. The moment, Leopold Vermilion leaves the hall to follow Asta, Fuego Leon swiftly takes charge of the situation and deploys orders to the Knights. He also prepares to leave as he takes Noelle Silva with him and tries to catch up with his brother.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, pages 9-14 Arriving at the North District of the Royal Capital, after catching up with Leopold, the three of them are immediately surrounded by an army of corpses. Realizing that their enemies are already dead, Fuego Leon proceeds on decimating all of them with his fire spells.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, pages 4-5Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, page 10 During the fight, Fuego Leon also manages to save Noelle from the corpses' attack when he notices that her mind is not in the battlefield. He immediately approaches her and reprimands her for her behavior while also giving her a few words of encouragement. Later on, after observing that Asta is struggling against his opponent, Fuego Leon immediately interferes the fight by incinerating the mage's corpse henchman, "Alfred". He then assures Asta that he had given a good effort by praising his tenacity. The Crimson Lion's captain then proclaimed the young Knight as his rival as well due to the latter's ambition to become the next Magic Emperor before preparing to fight Rades.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 30, pages 16-19 Subsequently, Fuego Leon managed to prevent Asta from overexerting himself before questioning Rades about his reason on invading the Royal Capital. Fuego Leon then remembers him from a Magic Knight entrance exam from six years ago after Rades revealed his identity. As he disagrees on Rades' reason for the attack, The Crimson Lion's captain begins his assault on Rades after he checked on his little brother. To his surprise, Rades' new corpse, "Carl", was able to withstand his attack with its defense magic spell. As the fight continues, Fuego Leon also asks Asta to watch his fight and learn something from it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, pages 2-11 While seemingly being cornered by "Carl"'s attack, Fuego Leon unleashes an attack that easily incinerates "Carl". He then starts a speech that encourages Leopold and Noelle to defeat their opponent while crushing Rades' fighting spirit.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, pages 12-19 Afterwards, Fuego Leon immediately restrains Rades with his magic after Leopold and Noelle defeated his last corpse.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, pages 4-5 As he confiscates Rades' grimoire, Fuego Leon learns that Rades is only capable of using a single spell. Once again, Fuego Leon questions Rades of his group's true objective in which the latter reveals that he is their target from the beginning. At that moment, Fuego Leon is suddenly being teleported to an unknown location where he meets an unexpected person.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, pages 5-13 After a while, Fuego Leon is sent back to the Royal Capital while he is unconscious and lost his right arm.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, pages 17-18 As his grimoire begins to disintegrate, Noelle desperately tries to stop Fuego Leon's bleeding and prevent him from dying.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, pages 2-4 When the other Magic Knights arrive at their location, Mimosa Vermilion proceeds on healing him after the enemies had escaped. However, his cousin finds her abilities are not enough to heal Fuego Leon and suggest the Knights to take him to a medical ward.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 35, pages 2-3 Fuego Leon is then taken into the medical ward alongside his brother, where he is healed by several mages.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, page 10 Unfortunately, they are uncertain whether the nobleman would ever regain his consciousness as he remains asleep after his treatment is finished.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, page 13Black Clover Manga: Chapter 37, page 7 Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Fire Magic': A form of magic that allows Fuego Leon to manipulate the element of fire. Fuego Leon has a high degree of mastery over this spell where he could concentrate a high amount of fire to increase its offensive power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, pages 14-15 Fuego Leon easily defeats Carl.png|link=Sol Linea|Sol Linea *'Creation Magic': A form of magic that allows Fuego Leon to create various fire-based entities. He has a penchant of creating a fire lion when fighting against his opponents.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, page 12Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, page 10 Fuego Leon taking Noelle to battlefield.png|Unnamed fire lion spell Fuego Leon great fire lion roar.png|link=Leo Rugiens|Leo Rugiens Fuego Leon ignis columna.png|link=Ignis Columna|Ignis Columna *'Restraining Magic': A form of magic that allows Fuego Leon to restrain his opponents. He uses it in conjunction with his fire attribute to create restraining devices, which composed of fire.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, page 5 Rades restrained by Leo Palma.png|link=Leo Palma|Leo Palma Abilities *'Immense Magical Power': As a captain of a Magic Knights squad, Fuego Leon possesses an extraordinary amount of magical power, which he could use to create an intense pressure around his surroundings just from releasing it. Additionally, he is able to manifest a huge figure of a lion from his magical power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, page 18 Equipment *'Grimoire': Fuego Leon possesses a grimoire, which is filled with fire-based magic spells that he could use in battle. The grimoire has red covers with an intricate flower design, which is decorating the border of its covers and an ornament of leaves arranged in a shape of a sun at the center of the covers. Additionally, a three-leaf clover insignia is located at the center of the front cover.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, page 3 Fuego Leon grimoire.png|Fuego Leon's grimoire Fights *Fuego Leon Vermilion vs. Rades Events *Declaration of Ascension *The Undead Invasion *Assassination of Fuego Leon Vermilion Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 27, page 10 Trivia References Navigation